


Slowly, Something Wonderful

by shamelesstoaster



Category: Anne with an E (TV), Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesstoaster/pseuds/shamelesstoaster
Summary: Jo March opened her school, joined by her family and friends and her own success, and life was good. The need for a science teacher was answered by a lovely lady from Avonlea, and from the moment Jo set eyes on her she knew. This women was just like her. A kindred spirit was found, and the dance of minds in knowledge and passion was begun.
Relationships: Josephine March/Muriel Stacy (Anne with an E)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	Slowly, Something Wonderful

Forgive me for not giving you a chapter, but if you were intrigued and found yourself here, drop me a comment to let me know the interest in this story. I'm just figuring out who wants to read something like this before I bother putting it out ^.^


End file.
